07 Grudnia 2008
TVP 1 05:25 Zaopiekuj się mną - odc. 60, Placebo (Watch Over Me ep. 60, Placebo); serial kraj prod.Argentyna (2006) 06:05 Zaopiekuj się mną - odc. 61, Zagubiona dusza (Watch Over Me ep. 61, Wilted Soul); serial kraj prod.Argentyna (2006) 06:45 Kadra 2012; magazyn 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 08:00 Domisie - Domisiowe obiecanki; program dla dzieci 08:25 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - Taniec Daisy, odc. 11 (Daisy's Dance); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 08:55 Teleranek - magazyn 09:25 Spotkanie z Jezusem (Miracle Maker); film animowany kraj prod.ROSJA, Wielka Brytania (2000) 11:00 Młoda godzina - Hannah Montana - Czy pamiętasz słowa?, odc. 13 (Oh say, can you remember the words?); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 11:25 Tydzień 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Opole 2008 na bis - Opolowanie - kabareton ; koncert 13:35 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Trondheim (studio) 13:45 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Trondheim (I seria) 15:50 BBC w Jedynce - Tygrysy w ukrytej kamerze - cz. 1 (Tiger Spy in the Jungle); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 1/13 - Obcy; serial kryminalny TVP 18:10 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne 52; teleturniej 19:00 Wieczorynka - Kubusiowe opowieści - Kessie szuka wiedzy, odc. 25 (Book of Pooh); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Szminka w wielkim mieście - odc. 3 (Lipstick Jungle, ep. 3); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 21:10 Ranczo - odc. 20 - Diabelskie porachunki; serial obyczajowy TVP 22:10 Ranczo - odc. 21 - Jesienna burza; serial obyczajowy TVP 23:10 Uczta kinomana - Zapach kobiety (Scent of a Woman) 149'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1992) 01:50 Kolekcja kinomana - Amadeusz (Amadeus) 153'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1984) 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:35 Dla niesłyszących - Radio Romans - odc. 14/32 - Trudne decyzje; serial 06:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 994 Tragedia Złotopolskich; telenowela TVP 06:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 995 Dzielna Marcysia; telenowela TVP 07:05 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 42; serial dokumentalny TVP 07:30 M jak miłość - odc. 621; serial TVP 08:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 183 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 184 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:30 Doktorologia stosowana - Traumatologia - odc. 13 (Traumatology - odc. 13) - txt.str.777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 09:55 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka - konkurs 10:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Cyganie morza - txt.str.777; cykl reportaży 10:35 Miesiąc z National Geographic - Yellowstone, jakiego nie znacie (Wild Spaces: Secret Yellowstone) - txt.str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 11:35 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 6 Friuli - Wenecja Julijska. Od podszewki (24); magazyn kulinarny 12:10 Gwiazdy w południe - Ostatni skok Gangu Olsena (Olsen - Bandens sidste bedrifter); komedia kraj prod.Dania (1974) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1578; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 996 Aniołowie i stróżowie; telenowela TVP 15:05 I Ty możesz zostać św. Mikołajem (1); koncert 16:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 349 Kominiarz w spódnicy; serial TVP 17:05 Orzeł czy reszta - (2); talk-show 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Tak to leciało! - (27); teleturniej 20:00 I Ty możesz zostać św. Mikołajem (2); koncert 21:00 Śmierć nadejdzie jutro (Die Another Day) 126' kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2002) 23:10 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka - Kulisy 23:20 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka 00:20 EUROexpress; magazyn 00:30 Panorama 00:50 Esencja nastroju (Mieczysław Kosz); film dokumentalny 01:45 Górnicy z Pensylwanii (Pennsylwania Miners' Story) 88'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2002) 03:15 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 04:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 06:45 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:02 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 07:55 Pogoda; STEREO 07:57 Magazyn nieruchomości - M2; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:11 Alchemia zdrowia i urody ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:42 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:45 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:56 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 09:44 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; STEREO 09:49 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 09:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:01 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:38 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; STEREO 10:44 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:46 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:00 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:46 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 12:02 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:36 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; STEREO 12:42 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:51 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 13:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:41 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; STEREO 13:48 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:01 Pierwszy milion; magazyn; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:35 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; STEREO 14:41 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:45 Stadion INFO - .; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:43 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; STEREO 15:48 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:49 Listy do PRL - u; felieton 16:00 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:46 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:50 Pogoda; STEREO 16:53 Kościół i świat; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:17 Magazyn Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 17:34 Magazyn Świat; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 18:01 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:09 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:12 Pogoda; STEREO 18:13 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:22 Wiadomości sportowe - WIADOMOŚCI SPORTOWE; STEREO 18:31 Transmisja sportowa - Gala kickboxingu; STEREO 18:43 Transmisja sportowa - Gala kickboxingu; STEREO 18:54 Transmisja sportowa - Gala kickboxingu; STEREO 19:06 Transmisja sportowa - Gala kickboxingu; STEREO 19:17 Transmisja sportowa - Gala kickboxingu; STEREO 19:29 Transmisja sportowa - Gala kickboxingu; STEREO 19:40 Transmisja sportowa - Gala kickboxingu; STEREO 19:51 Transmisja sportowa - Gala kickboxingu; STEREO 20:03 Transmisja sportowa - Gala kickboxingu; STEREO 20:14 Transmisja sportowa - Gala kickboxingu; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:46 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:51 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:48 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:57 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 21:59 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 22:05 Pogoda; STEREO 22:07 Top kryminał; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 22:50 Nakarmimy świat. cz. II (We Feed the World); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:46 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 00:15 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 01:13 Pierwszy milion; magazyn; STEREO 01:40 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 02:07 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 02:22 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO Polsat 6:15 Szalony Jack, pirat - odc. 9, serial animowany, USA 1998 6:45 Power Rangers - odc. 7, serial sf, USA 1999 7:15 Power Rangers - odc. 8, serial sf, USA 1999 7:45 Jak oni śpiewają - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 10:45 Opiekunka. Dalszy ciąg bajki - film familijny, USA, Francja 2001 12:50 Ojciec panny młodej 2 - komedia, USA 1995 14:50 I kto tu rządzi - odc. 48, Polska 2008 15:25 Piotr Bałtroczyk na żywo - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 16:50 Strzał w 10 - program rozrywkowy 17:50 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Reanimatorka - odc. 302, Polska 2008 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Strefa tajemnic - magazyn 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 6 - odc. 125, USA 2007 21:00 Wzór - odc. 9, USA 2005 22:00 Studio LOTTO 22:05 Kości - odc. 38, USA 2006-2007 23:05 Wallander: Zamki na piasku - film kryminalny, Szwecja 2006 1:05 Magazyn sportowy 3:05 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 4:05 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 5:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Telesklep - magazyn 8:00 Niania - Pechowa wysypka - odc. 103, Polska 2008 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 10:55 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11:45 Teraz albo nigdy! - odc. 26, Polska 2008 12:45 Elf - film familijny, USA 2003 14:45 Mam talent! - Finał Polska 16:25 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 17:00 Kapitalny pomysł - teleturniej 18:00 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Tornado - odc. 1/2, Niemcy 2006 21:50 39 i pół - Powrót - odc. 1/13, Polska 2008 22:50 Seks w wielkim mieście - odc. 7, USA 2000 23:30 Seks w wielkim mieście - odc. 8, USA 2000 0:10 Dolina cieni - horror, Wielka Brytania, Niemcy, Francja, Włochy 2002 2:00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:20 Wrzuć na luz - program rozrywkowy 3:20 Telesklep - magazyn 3:40 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Polonia 06:00 Klan - odc. 1557; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Klan - odc. 1558; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Klan - odc. 1559; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Klan - odc. 1560; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Klan - odc. 1561; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 M jak miłość - odc. 603; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Ziarno; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Mordziaki - Wyspa Robinsona odc.5; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 974* - Marzenia kobiet; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2008); STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Niepokalanego Poczęcia NMP w Warszawie; STEREO 14:10 Dom - odc. 13/25* - Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Tam gdzie biją polskie serca; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:10 Skarby nieodkryte - (49); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Zaproszenie - Miasto Turystyczne - Twierdza Przemyśl; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Rozmowy na temat... - Nowy nabytek Muzeum Sportu i Turystyki (Michał Antoniewicz); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Londyńczycy - odc. 7/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 604; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Bajki zza okna - Sroka piratka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Glina - odc. 22; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 20:55 Szansa na Sukces - Piosenki Wojciecha Trzcińskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 Szkoda gadać - odc. 47; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Czas dla kibica - Konie - Polish Masters - Katowice 2008 (skoki); relacja; STEREO 24:00 M jak miłość - odc. 604; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Ziarno; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bajki zza okna - Sroka piratka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Glina - odc. 22; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Zaproszenie - Miasto Turystyczne - Twierdza Przemyśl; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 974* - Marzenia kobiet; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Dom - odc. 13/25* - Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Tam gdzie biją polskie serca; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:45 Rozmowy na temat... - Nowy nabytek Muzeum Sportu i Turystyki (Michał Antoniewicz); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia